ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Roof Over Your Head (2012 Television Series)
A Roof Over Your Head is a 2012 comedy series airing on Showtime. Plot A 24 year old millionaire (Lisa Warner) buys a mansion. Her 17 year old step-brother (Tommy Warner) is a failing musician (is now a hobo) so he comes to live with his rich sister. His other 22-year-old sister (June Warner) just got divorced and she comes to live with her siblings. Production A.M. pitched the series to NBC in 2006. It was not picked-up. After 2 years of pitching the series to other networks and failing A.M scrapped the project. After his new show got cancelled by HBO, AM. decided to give the A.R.O.Y.H script to HBO who did not pick it up but showed it to Showtime which DID pick it up. Cast Kathleen Rose Perkins as Lisa Warner Jodie Sweetin as June Warner Daniel Radcliffe as Tommy Warner Sarah Hyland as Tina James Van Der Beek as Shane Juan Pablo Di Pace as Brandy Series Overview Episodes Season 1 (2010) S01E01 Script WARNING! BAD WORDS AND INAPP. STUFF is sitting on her couch Lisa: Sigh... phone rings picks up the phone Lisa: Shut-up cuts the call phone rings again phone keeps ringing phone still keeps ringing phone STILL keeps ringing phone stops ringing knocks at the door Lisa: Go away! Tommy the mansion: Sis, What up yo? Silence Tommy the mansion: Y'know any cute chicks i can bang? Lisa: Yeah, Mom. Tommy the mansion: ............... Oh, Yeah! Lisa: You Suck. Tommy the mansion: ............... Oh, Yeah! Lisa: Go away, you shit face. Tommy the mansion: ............... Oh,Yeah! Lisa: Are you high? Tommy the mansion: ............... Oh, Yeah! Lisa: Ugh! Fine! Just get in here! Tommy the mansion: ............... Oh, Yeah! Lisa: Goddamn it! Tommy the mansion: ............... Oh, Yeah! Lisa: & Yelling plays Tommy inside the mansion / Talking to Lisa: So then, Mom & Dad kicked me out. Lisa Sarcasticly: I wonder why. knocks at the door Lisa: Television display front door security! Lisa Louder: Television display front door security! Lisa Screaming: Television display front door security!!! Lisa: I gotta get that fixed! June the mansion: Can ya open up? Lisa: Sure, June. opens the door June: Hi. Lisa: Hi. June: So... Lisa: So... June: Umm... Lisa: Uhh... June: Sigh... Lisa: Sigh... June: Whimper... Lisa: What the hell do you want!?! June: I got d... div... di... div... duh... Lisa: You got divorced? June: Yeah. Lisa: Ugh! God! It's like i'm the only good one! June: Shut-up! Lisa: Bye. the door June the mansion: Asshole! Lisa: I can't heeaarr yooouu! June: Open up!! Lisa: No. June: Pretty please! I'll give you 50 dollars! Lisa: 500,000 dollars! June: What!?! Lisa: Bye! June: I can give you a piece of lint, a used condom, 4 Shrek 2 bootleg DVDs, a spider-web, 2 pieces of chewed-up gum and 7 straws. Lisa: I'll take it! June: Oh, I see Mr. Scumbag is here. Tommy: Sup, Lardball! June: Why is he here? Lisa: I don't know. June: Now if you excuse me i have a date! Tommy: With who? The TV and a bag of chips? June: ........... No....... Okay, yes! Tommy: Will you marry it too? Lisa: Which one? The TV or the Bag of chips? Tommy: Either. June: ........... No....... Okay, The TV! Lisa: If you marry my TV, I swear... June: I was kidding! Farts Lisa: Save Yourself!! June: It ain't that bad! Okay, yes it is!! Get out! next day is in her bedroom Lisa Thinking: Was that all a dream? goes to the living room Lisa: Sup, Farty and 2 Divorces in 2 years. June: 3 Years... And... 3 divorces... Lisa & Tommy: What? June: I was high and i got married to a caedoard cutout of Woody from Toy Story... Tommy: Bro, where'd you get this sick phone Lee? Lisa: Lee? My nickname is'nt Lee! Tommy: Gee whizz! June & Lisa: No one says that anymore! Tommy: Yum Tutor! Lisa: Okay, stop it! I'm having brunch with one of my co-workers in an hour! thinking I better get dressed! comes back out to the living room after dressing up Lisa: So, what do ya think? Tommy: I think i wanna barf. Lisa: June? June: You look like a clown. Lisa: Shut-up. June: Enjoy your before sex brunch. Lisa: Thanks. June: Wait... Is this your first date since John died? Lisa: Nervously Uh... Um... Uhh... John who? June: Seriously? Lisa: ... Don't look at me like that waits for her co-worker at a diner Waitress: Honey, he's not coming! It's been an hour! Lisa: What do you know, "Honey". Waitress: Screw you. Lisa: Screaming I have a lawyer!! Waitress: .................. You got me there... phone rings Lisa: Hello? Lisa's Co-worker Jared: Hi, Amigo! cuts the call cries to black roll Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows